The Grief Inspector
by AerionsRealm
Summary: Tyler Copeland is an associate to the Testificate Police Force. He can solve the crimes that nobody else can. Follow him as he solves crimes, makes friends of enemies and enemies of friends.


**Author's Note: Good morning/afternoon/evening ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to the adventures of Tyler Copeland and his companion Noah Adams. Before you read this I would like you to know that I am not setting a schedule for this. I will upload them when they are created. Another thing is that I will be uploaded each "adventure" as a chapter. This will be the main hub for them all. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Leave a response on what you liked and what you didn't like and come back next time I write a new one!**

John looked over the river as the sun rose. Another night had passed and he had successfully protected his village from the horrors that come during the night. Taking in a fresh breath of air, he leaned his sword up against a tree. Taking a seat on the grass he took another look at the world around him. John took another deep breath as a shadow grew over him. He stared in shock as the person launched themselves at him. John's view went blurry as his breathing lessened. Then everything went black.

Tyler looked over the crime scene carefully and case was very different than any others that the private detective was hired to do by the Testificate Force.

Tyler Copeland was a private detective. (A very good one too.) He didn't really have many friends besides Noah and a few others. He knew many people but he never considered them as "friends." He liked to pick his friends just as carefully as he picked the cases he helped out with. Noah was a good friend though, he had been with him in rough times and in great times. He had helped him solve cases and bring justice to the bad.

When Tyler wasn't working private cases coming from private "employers" he was working on cases for the "big guns", as he would call them. The Testificate Force hired him on cases that they had a lot of trouble solving, such as this one. He understood why they had picked him for this one.

There were no suspects found and no murder weapon found either. All that was here as evidence to the murder was the body. The only witnesses were the cows that ate at the field behind the river where the man had been killed. Then a thought occurred to the detective.

"Sherblock Holmes." Tyler said to his partner.

"Sorry, what was that?" replied Noah.

"Sherblock, what do you think about that as a "detective" name?"

"I think you are ripping off Sherlock Holmes."

"Really? I think he may have ripped it off from me."

After his friend had crushed what he thought was a "wonderful" idea, he went back to his work. An iron sword was leaned up against the oak tree trunk that was beside the body. Tyler looked back at the dead man. He was a farmer in his mid-thirties most likely. The neighbors had told Tyler that his name was John Peterson. They didn't know anything else about the mysterious man. It was a bit odd. You would think that everyone would know the man with the food. He disregarded this thought. With the heat beating down on the detective, he continued his work.

John was wearing a checkered shirt which had 7 buttons down the middle and a left breast pocket. The pocket was empty. He was also wearing jeans that were being held up by a belt that was just as black as an enderman's arm. The iron sword he had in his hand before he died was well crafted. Probably made by a blacksmith from a larger city.

"_What was a farmer doing in a bigger city?_" Tyler thought to himself. He then realized that he could have been in the city to trade with other farmers and villagers.

Tyler was trying to find the murder point. There was no enter or exit wound from a bullet nor was there a stab mark. He studied it carefully. The police had blocked off the streets near the crime scene to avoid any unwanted people. The Testificate Force used Iron Golems as security guards and they were very effective at what they did.

Tyler looked around and took in the landscape around him. It was very peaceful and pleasant. He understood why the man had come here. "_With the river flowing and the birds chirping, nature couldn't get better than it was here._" Tyler thought. _"But that constant mooing was dreadful."_

"Noah! Can you try and shut those bloody cows up!" yelled the detective to his comrade.

"You can't just tell cows to be quiet, can you Tyler?"

Tyler didn't really have a response, he just mumbled to himself, "I've done it before."

As he inspected the body Tyler noticed two more things. Bruises could be seen around the farmer's neck. Thin bruises, they wouldn't have been caused by a rope, more likely caused by something that wasn't as thick. The other thing he noticed was a business card that was lying on the ground near the man. It read:

John Peterson

Professional Farmer

For business enquiries go to the corner of Mine Shaft Road and 22nd Street

_"Not the best looking thing in the world"_ Tyler thought to himself. _"Now that we have an address, we have a lead. Well, not a lead but something to go off of._"

These were all the things the private eye told Noah on their way to the address. The first thing he noticed was that is was an average house. Raw oak wood as a base and wooden plank walls, with cobblestone stairs leading up to the wooden door that stood in it's frame. Noah walked up the stairs first and knocked on the door.

"What are you doing?" asked Tyler.

"I am knocking."

"Why?"

"Because you can't just intrude on someone's house."

"I think you can when they are dead."

As Tyler said that, he tried the doorknob. After rattling it a couple times he came to the conclusion that he would have to kick it down. He backed up and charged the door. With the wood splintered and the knob broken, the duo entered the house. Pupils dilated, the two looked around the dark room. Noah flicked a switch which turned on a redstone lamp that hung from the ceiling. Illuminating the room, it gave a much better view of what was ahead of them. Tyler's eyes zipped around the room taking in everything he was seeing. A bed, a chest a bedside table and a crafting area which consisted of a furnace and a crafting table.

Nothing was out of the ordinary here. Nothing to indicate that he was hated, or did something that would make him a murder target. Then Tyler opened the chest. Inside was a note, it read:

_Dear Mr. John Peterson,_

_We regret to inform you that your services will be no longer needed to us any longer. Even though you were good at what you did you just were not good enough. I trust that you will not go the police with any of the information you possess. Just to make sure, we will be sending out someone in the morning to help you "forget" everything. Thank you for your cooperation with us. We wish you luck in your future journeys. And please...don't forgot to let the cows out tomorrow._

_Sincerly,_

_TheEndersEye_

"Noah, I think I may have found our motive and our murderer."

"Really? How did he die?"

"I am not positive, but I think I may have figured that out as well."

Tyler left the house as he said that to his partner.

"Where are we going Tyler?"

"We are going back to the crime scene Noah, it will be much easier to explain."

Tyler and Noah approached the peaceful meadow where John Peterson had been murdered earlier that morning. Noah read the note that Tyler had found in John's house.

"Who is "TheEndersEye"?" Noah asked his friend.

"I am unsure who they are, though I am sure that it won't be easy to find them."

"Why do you think that?"

Like a creeper pouncing on a player, Tyler responded with great speed.

"Oh come on. TheEndersEye? That a code name, which means that the person behind the name doesn't want to be known. This could mean that they are a well known figure, a criminal record could ruin their life. I could be wrong and they could just want a cool name for himself."

"You said that rather quickly and I missed most of it. So, I am going to nod in agreement and ask that you explain how he died"

"Very well."

Tyler cleared his throat as he started to walk towards the herd of cows that stood as a crowd in the meadow.

"It was the cows."

"The cows killed Peterson?"

"No, the cows were an accomplice. You see, I found bruises that were on the neck of the victim. This indicated that he was choked to death. The bruises however, were not thick such as the ones that would be caused by a rope. This means he must have been strangled by something thinner but still just as effective.

This made me think of a recent suicide where a man had hung himself from a ceiling using the wheat from his farm. Wheat, what a wonderful murder weapon. You can kill someone with it and then get rid of it just like that. This is what his killer did. The killer strangled John Peterson with some wheat and then fed it to those cows over there. I know it sounds outrageous but it also sounds very possible and it is very true."

"Wow, that was a very impressive deduction." said Noah.

"Thank you but we are still missing one thing."

"And what is that Tyler?"

"Why? Why was John killed?"

"I think that is for TheEndersEye to answer."

"I was thinking that as well. Hopefully we will get to see him soon."

"Well, I wouldn't count on it. Like you said, this man could be a tough one to get to."

"Noah, could you go to town and tell the captain we have solved his murder for him."

"For sure." As Noah started to walk away he added, "I think I figured out your detective name."

"Really?" Tyler was a bit surprised with this statement. "What is it?"

"The Grief Inspector." Noah said with pride.

"Eh, we'll see if it sticks."

**Author's Note: Hello again! Thank you for reading the first installment in the series. Who is TheEndersEye? I don't know, I guess you'll have to wait to find out. By the way, if you have your own "minecraft mystery" that you would love to see Tyler attempt to solve then please PM me your ideas. I will not use any ideas that are given as a review. Hope you enjoyed and I guess I will see you next time!**


End file.
